


i just want you up against me

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Just Married, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Alyssa leaned forward and husked in her ear, “I’m gonna need you to count to twenty, and then meet me in the bathroom. Knock three times.” Alyssa suddenly sounded much less tired than she had just a moment ago. And without another word, she stood up from her seat. Emma watched as Alyssa walked, hips swaying teasingly, toward the back of the plane where she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.Emma and Alyssa join the mile high club.





	i just want you up against me

Emma yawned as she leaned her head against the window and looked outside. The moon was full and vibrant, casting a luminescent glow on the wing of the plane, and the clouds were scattered around them, pale gray against the inky blue of the night sky. The view was truly breathtaking.

It was hour thirteen of their twenty hour flight to Fiji. Most other passengers were fast asleep, or at least trying to sleep while it was dark out, but Emma found herself unable to doze off. A particularly cold breeze from the air conditioning hit the back of Emma’s neck, and she shivered.

“You cold, baby?”

Alyssa’s voice was raspy and tired. Emma knew that she had been fast asleep just a few minutes ago. Emma turned her gaze to her wife, her eyes settling for a moment on the wedding band on her left hand. It had only been there a few days and the sight still filled Emma’s chest with butterflies. She reached out for Alyssa’s hand and laced their fingers together, pulling it up to her lips so she could place a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

“A little,” Emma muttered.

Immediately, Alyssa lifted the arm rest between them and unfolded the blanket that sat on her lap, draping it over herself and Emma, then snuggled into her side. At least, as much snuggling as she could manage while they were stuck on a plane.

“Can’t sleep?” Alyssa’s voice soft in her ear. Her head was on Emma’s shoulder, one arm squished between them, the other draped over both of them. She clutched the fabric of Emma’s shirt loosely in her grip, a soft gesture that made Emma blush.

Emma shook her head. “Nah,” she whispered. “I’m okay, though. Go back to sleep.” She gave Alyssa a quick kiss on the top of the head.

Alyssa yawned. “You’ve got to sleep a little now otherwise you’re going to just sleep through half of our honeymoon once we get there.”

“You underestimate my ability to not sleep,” Emma said with a light chuckle, but Alyssa frowned at her.

“What’s wrong, baby? Are you excited for the trip? Or just uncomfortable? I know my neck is killing me and I only slept for like an hour.”

Emma shrugged. “I think it’s just because we’ve been sitting here so long. I’ve got all this pent up energy and the most I can do is jiggle my leg or walk up and down the aisle.”

Alyssa’s grip released Emma’s shirt and moved under the blanket to just above her knee. She gave a gentle squeeze, and Emma sighed.

Then, Alyssa’s voice in Emma’s ear made her heart stop. “That sounds like something I can help you with,” she whispered, and lightly tugged at Emma’s earlobe with her teeth.

Emma gasped. Alyssa’s lips moved from Emma’s ear to her jaw, pressing light, open, lazy kisses against her skin. “Alyssa, what are you doing?” Emma hissed through gritted teeth.

Maybe it was because they had been married for less than a week and Emma couldn’t get enough of her wife, or maybe it was because she was getting antsy from being cooped up on this flight for so long. If she was being honest, it was probably both. But Emma tilted her head to the side at the swipe of Alyssa’s tongue just under her jawline, giving her more access. Alyssa really knew how to light a fire under her skin, and Emma found herself biting down on her own lip to keep any errant moans from slipping past her lips.

“I’m just helping you relax,” Alyssa mused. Her hand trailed higher up Emma’s thigh and, with no preamble, her fingers pressed against the seam of her jeans. Emma gasped at the sudden friction, and her hips jerked forward.

Emma’s eyes darted around the plane, hoping no one noticed. The passengers in front of her were enraptured watching the in-flight stream of Titanic, those behind her were snoring peacefully, and across the aisle, one gazed out the window while the other was engrossed in a book on her lap. The flight attendant was a few rows ahead of them, offering a new pair of headphones to a passenger whose broke. They hadn’t caught anyone’s attention. Not yet, at least.

Emma quickly tried to calm her breathing to not draw any attention to herself, but then Alyssa added more pressure between her legs, absently rubbing through her jeans, and Emma’s hips twitched again. She could feel herself growing almost uncomfortably turned on.

After a moment, Alyssa seemed to sense Emma’s anxiety. Her lips left Emma’s neck and glanced around at the plane. After a moment, she withdrew her hand. Emma couldn’t stop the disappointed whine from the back of her throat.

She turned to meet Alyssa’s dark eyes and noticed her tired smile shift to a devious smirk. Alyssa licked her lips, hungry eyes easily reading just how desperate for her Emma was after a few simple touches. Emma had always been putty in Alyssa’s hands, melting under her touch, helpless from her kiss.

Alyssa leaned forward and husked in her ear, “I’m gonna need you to count to twenty, and then meet me in the bathroom. Knock three times.” Alyssa suddenly sounded much less tired than she had just a moment ago.

And without another word, she stood up from her seat. Emma watched as Alyssa walked, hips swaying teasingly, toward the back of the plane where she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

_ Holy shit. _

Emma sat, stunned for a moment. Her mouth was agape, and she still hadn’t quite caught her breath since Alyssa took it away. Emma had never had a strong desire to join the mile high club, and neither had Alyssa (at least, not that she’d expressed). Then again, she had never been on a twenty hour flight before, with her wife teasing her so expertly as they were about to embark on their honeymoon. Emma felt like her entire body was buzzing, particularly where Alyssa’s lips had grazed her neck, driving her wild, and there was a dull ache between her legs that she knew would only grow the longer it persisted. Emma took a deep, calming breath.

She counted to twenty and followed Alyssa to the bathroom. She’s only human, after all.

After three knocks, Emma heard the lock click. The door eased open, and before Emma could get a good look at her wife, Alyssa’s hands were on her collar, yanking her forward and into the tiny bathroom.

The door closed behind her and Emma realized there was hardly enough room for the both of them. Her back was against the door, and Alyssa was already flush against her due to the lack of space in the room. It would be uncomfortable if the press of Alyssa’s body against hers wasn’t the most welcome thing in the world. Emma instinctively snaked her arms around Alyssa’s waist, tugging her a bit closer. She pressed their foreheads together and found Alyssa looking up at her through lidded eyes, a shy smile on her lips.

“This is crazy, right?”

Slowly, Emma nodded. As Alyssa’s smile faltered, she added, “Good crazy.” Then Emma closed the distance between them and captured Alyssa’s lips in a kiss.

The kiss was immediately fervent; it appeared both women were in need of this. One of Alyssa’s hands tightened on the collar of Emma’s flannel, while the other hand traveled around her neck and buried her fingers in her hair. She pulled at the blonde locks, causing Emma to gasp, and Alyssa pushed her tongue past Emma’s lips when they parted.

Emma’s hands grasped desperately at Alyssa’s back, cursing the comfortable maxi dress she had opted to wear for their long flight because it didn’t provide easy access to the skin of her back. Instead, Emma moved her hands down to Alyssa’s ass, and pulled a leg over her hip. The slit of Alyssa’s dress made it easy for Alyssa to hook her leg around Emma, and she began tracing her fingers lightly along the skin of her thigh. Alyssa shivered at the touch.

If Emma was weak under Alyssa’s grasp, so was Alyssa. Emma knew how to make her melt; it was a power she didn’t take lightly. She smirked against Alyssa’s lips before pulling away and kissing her cheeks, down to her neck. She trailed kisses down her neck, licking at every inch of skin, until she found the spot at the base of Alyssa’s neck that made her shudder. Emma’s lips found her pulse and sucked down hard.

Alyssa’s breath hitched, and the sound egged Emma on. She craved more—more skin, more sounds, more  _ Alyssa _ . She bit down gently, eliciting another gasp. Her hands found Alyssa’s hips and lifted her; Alyssa’s other leg instinctively wrapped around Emma’s torso as Emma held her up and spun them around so her back was against the door.

Emma was barely carrying Alyssa; she was doing a good job of holding herself up with her legs hooked around Emma’s body, and the door behind her provided some extra support. Emma was incredibly thankful for Alyssa’s core strength. Because she didn’t need to hold Alyssa up too much, her hands made better work of pulling down the straps of her dress.

Emma quickly found that her wife wasn’t wearing a bra.

“You’re so beautiful.”

The words were quiet, breathless, as Emma gazed at her in awe for a moment before her lips continued their assault of Alyssa’s skin. She sucked lightly at the soft flesh at the top of one of her breasts, and then bit down and soothed it with her tongue, continuing this pattern at the same spot until Alyssa whined in her ear and harshly tugged her hair to pull her lips away. Emma’s eyes fluttered open to see a dark spot blooming.

_ “Fuck, Em.” _

Emma grinned cheekily, before leaning in once again. This time, her lips closed around a nipple. The moan that left Alyssa’s lips was the most beautiful sound Emma had ever heard.

It was also very loud.

“Shh,” Emma whispered. “People are sleeping out there.” After her words, she bit down gently.

“Fuck you,” Alyssa gasped. She bit back another moan and leaned in closer, clutching desperately at Emma’s back. One hand was still buried in her hair, mussing the blonde curls deliciously.

Emma’s hands made their way down her body until they reached Alyssa’s legs once again. She moved the fabric of her dress out of the way and teased the edge of her underwear.

“Oh, baby,” Alyssa sighed as she pressed her hips into Emma, seeking out that friction.

There was barely enough room between their bodies for Emma’s hand, but she was able to maneuver under the waistband of her panties and run her fingers through the wetness she found. Emma’s mouth left Alyssa’s breast, and she rested her forehead against hers, brushing their noses together. “God, I love you.”

Before Alyssa could answer, Emma pushed a finger inside, and any words that Alyssa had wanted to say died on her lips as she let out a strangled gasp. Emma kissed her again, muffling any moans with her own mouth as she fucked Alyssa with a steady rhythm that her hips eagerly followed.

Alyssa was normally very vocal, and Emma could tell that she was struggling to keep quiet. A bit of turbulence shifted the plane, pushing Emma into Alyssa even harder, and Alyssa gasped into her mouth. Emma curled her finger inside, and Alyssa bit down on her lip, hard, as she whined. “More, baby,” she pleaded.

Emma happily obliged. She withdrew her hand and entered again, this time with two fingers.

Alyssa’s moans were quiet, mostly stifled by Emma’s lips, but they grew more and more incoherent. She moved her lips down to Alyssa’s neck once again and began to suck small marks into her skin as she thrust a little faster, at least, as fast as she could with this limited range of movement. Alyssa bit down on Emma’s shoulder to muffle the sounds coming from her mouth.

Emma could tell she was close. She thrust deep inside and curled her fingers, and suddenly Alyssa was falling apart in her arms. She clenched around Emma’s fingers and trembled against her as she came; Emma held her close until she stopped shaking and the grip of her legs became slack.

Alyssa whimpered when Emma slid her fingers out, only so she could support Alyssa’s weight so she wouldn’t fall to the floor, and slowly set her back down. Alyssa was still trying to catch her breath, one arm was around Emma’s neck to hold her close, the other hand loosely gripped her collar. Alyssa’s eyes were shut and she buried her face in Emma’s neck as she tried to find her footing on the ground again.

“You’re amazing,” Alyssa sighed.

Emma kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, I am pretty great, aren’t I?”

Alyssa just laughed, and kissed Emma’s neck. Emma’s whole body was buzzing as the hand on her collar slowly trailed down her body. Alyssa cupped her breasts through her shirt, and the touch was enough to make Emma gasp. She placed her hands on the wall behind Alyssa’s head to hold herself up.

Making Alyssa come is something that always turned Emma on; she felt like she was already so close to the edge and it wouldn’t take much from Alyssa to build her up the rest of the way.

Both of Alyssa’s hands turned their attention to the button of Emma’s jeans, popping it open and unzipping them. Instead of pulling them down her legs, Alyssa pushed her hand under the fabric, past her boxers, until she could feel just how wet Emma was from making Alyssa fall apart.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Emma hissed. Alyssa’s finger ran teasingly through her folds, and Emma felt her knees buckle for a moment. Alyssa rubbed a gentle circle on her clit, and Emma thought she could see stars. The moan that threatened to echo through the room was silenced as Alyssa kissed her fiercely.

The length of Alyssa’s fingers dragged tantalizingly against her clit. Emma’s hips bucked forward as she tried to increase the friction, but as she did this, Alyssa’s hand stilled.

“Baby, please,” Emma whined. “I’m so close.”

Alyssa’s lips turned up into an amused smirk. “I’ve barely touched you.”

Fingers moved against her clit again, and Emma found herself unable to speak. She wrenched her eyes open to find the dark brown of Alyssa’s eyes looking into her own. Her pupils were dark, and her gaze was dazed, like she was looking at the most breathtaking view in the world. But she was just looking at Emma the same way she did every single day. Emma would never grow used to the pure adoration she felt whenever Alyssa so much as glanced in her direction.

And, well, in times like these, Alyssa’s eyes only drove her further over the edge.

Alyssa surged forward and kissed Emma again, tongue pushing into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. At the same time, her hand picked up speed, rubbing against her clit. Emma’s hips began to thrust into her hand, only this time Alyssa encouraged the movement. Emma felt like she couldn’t breathe. All she could see was Alyssa’s eyes, and her hair falling into her face as they kissed. All she could taste was Alyssa’s tongue. All she could hear was Alyssa’s shallow breath and quiet moans. All she could smell was the smell she loved so much but couldn't describe as anything other than simply Alyssa. All she could feel was Alyssa’s skin, not enough of it but at the same time it was  _ everywhere. _

For all Emma knew, nothing else even existed except for Alyssa.

When a single finger slipped inside her while still maintaining pressure on her clit, Emma bit down on Alyssa’s bottom lip to stifle her moan. Alyssa’s lips never left hers as she thrust once more, and suddenly Emma was seeing white and she lost control of her movement. The next thing Emma knew, she was clutching onto Alyssa for dear life, as her hips continued to rock sporadically against her hand, slowly riding out the aftermath of her orgasm.

Eventually Emma stood upright and placed lazy kisses on Alyssa’s cheek. She was still out of breath, eyes half closed, and couldn’t quite feel her legs for the moment, but all she wanted was to kiss Alyssa.

“How am I supposed to get through the rest of this flight when all I want to do now is rip off your clothes and keep going?”

Alyssa lightly scratched the base of Emma’s neck, and Emma hummed in content. “Easy tiger,” she chuckled. “Just wait until we get checked into the hotel, then you can have your way with me as much as you’d like.”

Emma’s eyes finally fluttered open, to see Alyssa still looking at her with the exact same loving gaze. Emma leaned in and kissed her gently. “Mm,” she sighed against her lips. “I can’t wait.”

After fixing their hair and clothes, they finally made their way back to their seats. It was just as uncomfortable as it had been before and the turbulence was getting more rough, but Emma fell asleep in a few short minutes, blissfully exhausted and comfortably snuggled into her wife’s side.


End file.
